Silent Night, Deadly Night in Sonic Style
Silent Night, Deadly Night is a 1984 horror film produced by Ira R Barmak, written by Michael Hickey, directed by Charles E. Sellier, Jr. and starring with Dark Oak, Galaxina, Silver the Hedgehog, Breeze the Hedgehog and Charmy Bee. The film focuses on a young boy who, after witnessing his parents' brutal murder at the hands of a man clad in a Santa suit on Christmas, grows up tumultuously in a Catholic orphanage and slowly emerges into a spree killer himself. The film caused an uproar when released in 1984 during the holiday season and has developed a cult following. Plot Christmas Eve, 1971: Five-year-old boy name Billy Chapman (Charmy Bee), his parents and his infant brother, Ricky are on their way to visit Billy's institutionalized grandfather. At the institution, Billy's parents review the catatonic grandfather's records with the doctor, leaving Billy and the old man alone. With the adults gone, Grandpa suddenly becomes lucid and giddily tells Billy the terrible, secret truth about Santa Claus that he not only gives presents to good boys and girls, he punishes naughty ones. Not far away, a man disguised as Santa Claus robs a liquor store and shoots the clerk. Billy and his family, heading home, come upon the man and his car apparently broken down on the dark, deserted road. Against Billy's terrified objections, his father pulls up beside the stranded man who pulls out his gun and shoots Billy's father. Then, the man drags Billy's mother from the car and assaults her. Billy runs into a field, hides and watches the scene unfolding. Christmas Eve, 1974: Billy and Ricky live at St. Mary's Orphanage. Eight-year-old, Billy is reprimanded for drawing a picture of a bloody Santa Claus and a decapitated reindeer. Later, he sees an older boy and girl starting to have sex, the sight causing him to have flashbacks to the night his parents were killed. The Mother Superior (Hertia) thrashes the older children and explains to Billy that when people are naughty, they're always caught and must be punished. That night, traumatized by the day's events, Billy has nightmares about Santa Claus. Christmas morning, 1974: The orphanage kids line up to sit on Santa's lap, but Billy, terrified by the sight of him, is forced to join in or face his punishment. Finding himself face-to-face with his worst nightmare, Billy punches Santa in the face and is later thrashed. Ten years later, 1984: Billy (Dark Oak), who is now eighteen-years-old, is found a job at Ira's Toy Store by Sister Margaret (Galaxina). Things go well until the Christmas decorations begin to appear including images of Santa Claus which makes him feel embarrassed and getting fully distracted by this holiday event coming almost of the year of 1984. Billy, who is still in his undistracted moments, has a crush on co-worker Pamela (Breeze) and dreams of making love to her when the part of an act which in his dream is followed quickly by a violent punishment, leaving him trembling in the corner of his dark room. At the store, an increasingly shaky Billy is prevailed upon by his boss to take on a new duty by making him to be the toy store's Santa Claus. Since while looking in a full-length mirror, Billy sees himself as a demonic Santa Claus. He spends the day scaring children and telling them that he'll punish them if they are naughty. After closing time on Christmas Eve, after the staff party, Billy goes looking for Pamela. He finds her with Andy (Silver) who opens Pamela's blouse. Billy, who's now drunk and upset, becomes angry and has flashbacks to the night his parents were killed which angrily losing his own temper. He resolves to punish them, hanging Andy and stabbing Pamela. Then, he kills the store owner and the assistant manager. In a house nearby, two teenagers are having sex on a pool table. The girl hears something upstairs and opens the front door to Billy who impales her on the antlers of a mounted reindeer over the fireplace after telling about their pet cat wants come in the house to feel warm. The boy comes looking for her and Billy kills him too. Interrupted by a little girl, Billy asks her if she has been naughty or nice. When she says that she's been good, Billy gives her his box-cutter. Then, he heads outside. Two young boys are sledding when they're attacked by a couple of bullies who steal their sled. As one of the bullies comes sliding down a hill on the stolen sled, Billy steps out of the shadows and decapitates him with an axe which makes the other bully running away at this scenery feeling terrified. On Christmas morning, 1984: Police Captain Richards (Shadow) tallies the night's murders, attributed by witnesses to Santa Claus for Sister Margaret who's desperate to locate the missing Billy. She tells the Captain that she suspects Billy of the killings, because of his history. She deduces that his next attack will likely be at the orphanage. At the orphanage, the excited children wait to see Santa Claus who's due to visit. The Mother Superior, now in a wheelchair, tries to control them. Santa Claus trudges slowly through the snow toward the orphanage. A police car races up, the officer spots him and tells him to stop. Santa does not respond, so the officer shoots him. When the fake beard is pulled away, the officer realizes that it isn't Billy, but old hard-of-hearing Father O'Brien. Billy is still at large, so the officer goes to search the grounds. As he rounds a corner of the orphanage, Billy kills him with his axe. A child sees Billy and lets him in, believing him to be Santa. Billy approaches the Mother Superior and raises his axe to kill her. Before he can strike, Captain Richards shoots Billy who collapses and dies. Ricky (Shadow), standing near his slain older brother, looks up from him with a furious stare directed at the Mother Superior and snarls, "Naughty!", then a long scare chord is heard as the scene fades to the credits. Sequels Silent Night, Deadly Night spawned four sequels. *Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 (1987) *Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! (1989) *Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation (1990) *Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker (1991) Cast Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Billy Chapman (age 18), the main character and anti-hero. As a young boy, he was scarred for life when a criminal disguised as Santa Claus killed his parents which is why Billy never liked Santa.|link=Dark Oak Charmy Bee was surprise.jpg|Charmy Bee as 5-year-old Billy|link=Charmy Bee Hertia.jpg|Hertia as Mother Superior, an old Catholic sister who abused Billy at the orphanage when he was young|link=Hertia Galaxina.jpg|Galaxina as Sister Margaret, a nice Catholic sister who is Mother Superior's assistant and unlike Mother Superior, she was nice to Billy|link=Galaxina Breeze the Hedgehog a.jpg|Breeze as Pamela, Billy's love interest|link=Breeze the Hedgehog 090shadow.jpg|Shadow as Captain Richards|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Andy, Billy's co-worker|link=Silver the Hedgehog Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Grandpa Chapman, Billy's paternal grandfather|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis as Jim Chapman, Billy's father who was shot by the killer Santa.|link=Osmosis Jones Leah.jpg|Leah as Ellie Chapman, Billy's mother who is later killed by the killer Santa by having her throat slit after he tried to rape her|link=Leah Estrogen Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Killer Santa, a drunk criminal dressed as Santa Claus|link=Blackheart Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies